1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to an oscillator for providing a constant oscillation signal when a power voltage or temperature is changed, and a signal processing device including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
High quality, multifunction, and high speed semiconductor devices use a variety of operating frequencies to drive internal circuits. In particular, an oscillator that can operate at a speed of over 10 MHz is needed for a semiconductor device to perform a high speed operation such as operation processing. A relaxation-oscillator has been used to generate a low operating frequency, for example, a signal in a 1 MHz band. To use a relaxation-oscillator at a high speed, an internal RC value may be made small. However, this may increase the oscillator's power consumption and cause an unstable oscillation frequency due to a change in a power voltage or a change in temperature. As a result, there is a need for an oscillator that can generate a constant oscillation frequency independent of external conditions such as temperature and power voltage.